


ward

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unexpected Orgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “So,” says Stephen. “He is clearlynotyour ward.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	ward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> I keep thinking about that line that's like, "I'm confused as to the relationship here. Is he your ward?" And how Peter says "No," but Tony never actually answers... 
> 
> Anyway, heard you like threesomes! Happy MFD!

“So,” says Stephen. “He is clearly _not_ your ward.”

Peter takes his mouth off Tony’s cock and beams. “Nope,” he says. “If anything, I’m the one taking care of Mr. Stark right now. Want to join?” 

Tony, splayed out naked on the bed, gives him a thumbs up.

Stephen runs a hand over his face. He never expected to find himself on an alien planet where spontaneous consensual orgies were the norm. With these two, of all people.

Fourteen million futures. Must be a reason he ended up in this one.

“Why not." He lets the cloak carry him over.


End file.
